1. Field
The present description relates to a conductive plate through which an electromagnetic wave or a magnetic field may be transmitted, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable terminal such as a cellular phone may be provided with a metal case in consideration of a design factor. However, producing a back cover of a portable terminal with a metallic material may reduce a coupling coefficient that determines the efficiency of a wireless power transmission, thereby significantly degrading the wireless charging efficiency of the portable terminal and making it difficult to wirelessly charge the portable terminal.
Therefore, a metal case that is capable of increasing the efficiency of wireless charging is desirable.